Twilight Shuffle
by mag721
Summary: one-shot with 10 pairings and 10 short stories. fun, lighthearted, sweet! Some pairings you might not have seen before! You have to read to see the "catch"! ; Please R&R!


**AN: So, I found a unique story, and it followed these rules. Well, I tried my hand at it! Here's the challenge. Pick ten pairings, open up a music player, put it on shuffle, and press play. You have to use which ever song that plays for that pairing. What's the catch? You only have the length of the song to write! Some pairings are OOC, but just roll with it! :D P.S. I didn't mean to get kind of sappy on some of them. I wanted to make them fun and light! But oh well! I would love for y'all to read, review, and enjoy!**

**Leah x Sam  
**"**Glass" by Ingrid Michaelson**

It was so long ago. She couldn't even remember the last time they spoke, much less looked at each other. But there he was—standing at the edge of the woods, talking to his friends. She tried to breathe, but the walls of her heart were clenching. She was soon assaulted by the senses and memories of happier times.

_He was chasing her down First Beach. She was laughing too hard to get far ahead of him, and he caught her easily. He playfully tossed her into a sand dune. She looked into the face of the man she loved and kissed him. "I'll be there for you, Leah, forever," he had said._

She jerked into the present. "If only that were true," she thought.

**Carlisle x Jane  
**"**Battle" by Colbie Caillat **

She was so graceful walking down the hallway, until she was startled by his presence. When she turned the corner, and he was in her face, her vampire grace became nonexistent.

"And so we meet again," Jane said, embarrassed.

"Good to see you, Jane," Carlisle replied, as he stifled a laugh.

Jane eyed him suspiciously. She hated that it had to be under these circumstances. Any other time, she would've appreciated a visit from a good friend like Carlisle. No one understood her quite like he did—not Marcus or Caius, and definitely not Aro. She sighed.

"What do you want, Carlisle?" Jane asked irritably, hoping she could mask her disappointment over the situation.

"Jane. Please. Talk to him. You know there's been a mistake," Carlisle pleaded.

For a split second, she wished she could. But she knew the consequences. "I'm sorry; I can't."

**Jessica x Mike  
**"**It's Now or Never" by Elvis Presley**

He looked at her from across the lunch room. No one realized it, but Mike Newton had always had a crush on Jessica Stanley. But sometimes, she was so stinking annoying, he couldn't understand why he did. She tried to be someone she was not, like that snobby Lauren Mallory. It was when she acted like that, that Mike tried to hide his feelings. Then, Bella had to refuse his invitation to the school dance. Now who was he going to ask?

She looked at him from across the lunch room. Jessica sat there, waiting, wishing, praying Mike Newton would ask her to the dance. Finally she took matters into her own hands.

"Mike!" she yelled, running to him.

**Jasper x Bella  
**"**Reflection" by Christina Aguilera**

"Hey Jasper," Bella called, "where did you put that shirt I was wearing the other day. I washed it, and now I can't find it.

"In the closet," Jasper called back. "Silly Bella, I take care of you. I put your stuff up for you," he said as he rounded the corner and leaned on the door frame.

Bella looked at him and smiled. She didn't know what she did to deserve someone like Jasper. He understood her so completely. It was as if he could read her emotions. She felt calmer near him, happier near him. He saw past her imperfections.

"What are you thinking about, dear?" he asked, walking over to the dresser she was rummaging through. He kissed her forehead.

"How wonderful you are, and how you see who I really am," Bella sighed. She kissed him gently at first and then allowed herself to kiss him harder, more passionately.

When they finally broke for air, Jasper laughed. "Well, remind me next time you're thinking about me, because I might just have to take advantage of that line of thought."

**Charlie x Billy  
**"**Seasons of Love" by the cast of Rent**

Charlie and Billy had been friends for ages. They'd been through marriages, divorces, deaths, you name it. Now they were both attending the christening of their granddaughter, Elisa Rain Black.

A lot had happened last year. Bella and Jacob had gotten married the year after Bella graduated college. Then, Bella called Charlie up to say she was going to have a baby. Charlie couldn't believe it.

"Can't believe it, can you?" Billy asked, as he rolled up to join Charlie on the front row.

"Nothing could make me happier at this moment," Charlie smiled.

"I couldn't agree more," Billy sighed.

**Seth x Emily  
**"**You'll Be in my Heart" by Phil Collins**

"Hey, Emily, is it okay if I watch TV while I wait for Sam?" Seth asked.

"Sure, Seth," Emily smiled. Ever since Seth had changed, he held a special place in Emily's heart. His mother, Sue, was heartbroken over his father's death, so Seth spent a lot of time over at Sam and Emily's place. Emily gladly took him in as a "younger brother." Seth was younger than a lot of the other wolves, so he was still a kid at heart sometimes. Emily smiled to herself. She hoped he would maintain some of that innocence.

"Em," Seth said, accidently startling her, "would you like to watch a movie?"

"Absolutely," Emily smiled. "What did you have in mind?" she asked, silently hoping it wasn't one of those gory horror movies.

Seth grinned sheepishly. "Well, I was thinking about _Tarzan_. Please don't laugh!"

Emily's heart soared. Maybe, just maybe, he would keep some of that innocence after all.

**Emmett x Alice  
**"**You Got It" by 'N Sync**

Alice could not concentrate. Some incessant pounding upstairs from Emmett's room was keeping her from some peaceful meditation. She knew Rosalie wasn't home, so it couldn't be _that_. "Well, what the heck is it?" she thought to herself.

She crept quietly upstairs in attempts to sneak up on Emmett. She knew with the vampire senses, he would probably hear her, but as she closed in on his room, she realized the music blaring would impair his senses. "What is that? Is that JC Chasez?" Alice thought. Then, it hit her!

"You got it! I want it! I'll do whatever it takes," Emmett sang at the top of his lungs. Then, he attempted his best 'N Sync moves.

Alice burst into giggles, but stifled them as she reached for her camera phone. She got a good 30 seconds of Emmett's best JT impressions and sent them to Rosalie. She snickered to herself as she walked away. "Oh yeah, he isn't getting _any_ after Rose sees this!"

**Quil x Angela  
**"**Closer" by Ne-yo**

Quil couldn't believe the pack had dragged him to this stupid club in Port Angeles. He "needed a night out with the boys," they had said. He couldn't help that he was depressed. Claire had grown into a beautiful young woman, and Quil had stayed the same for the most part. Unfortunately, the bond they had, the imprinting they shared, wasn't enough to keep Claire from finding someone else.

Quil was distraught and was wallowing in his sorrow to the beat of a cheesy techno song when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. Not Claire, his soul mate, but another. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen since he'd allowed himself to look. Gravity pulled him over to her like a magnet.

He dodged inebriated dancers and the occasional girl flinging her hair and arms around in an attempt to be sexy. He ended up in front of this woman.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Quil."

She smiled. "I'm Angela."

"Would you like to dance?"

**Edward x Rosalie  
**"**I Don't Wanna Be" by Gavin Degraw**

Rosalie huffed and puffed her way through the Cullen house. Edward knew she was unhappy. When he finally got her calmed down enough to tell her what she had become, she freaked out even more. He thought, from his careful observations of her as a human, that she'd be happy to be even more beautiful than she was as a mortal. Apparently, she wasn't.

"Don't you understand?!" she screamed. "I didn't want to live! I don't want to be ….a vampire! Why did Carlisle have to save me?"

Edward ran his hands through his hair. He was tired of explaining things. Carlisle should be the one to do this. He thought Rosalie and Edward would mate; Edward did not foresee that happening. He chuckled to himself with that thought.

**Jacob x Nessie  
**"**Someone to Watch Over Me" by Allison Iraheta (American Idol version)**

Jacob was especially nervous for today. Nessie's birthday was today. She would be considered fully grown. He had seen the subtle changes in her over the last few months. She was falling for him as much as he was for her.

Nessie was especially excited for today. It was her birthday. She had heard her parents talking about the friendship she shared with Jacob. She knew the pull she felt for him had to be supernatural. She was right. And now she knew she could love him without feeling bad.

"Um, Nessie, I am sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday," Jacob said. "I didn't know what you wanted."

Nessie knew this was her chance. She leaned up close to his face, her eyes never leaving his. Then, she kissed him. "That. That is what I want for my birthday."


End file.
